


Scarlett

by DescendingAngel



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingAngel/pseuds/DescendingAngel
Summary: A one-shot about my character Scarlett from The Many Faces of Love
Kudos: 2





	Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The many faces of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542236) by [DescendingAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingAngel/pseuds/DescendingAngel). 



> I dedicate this to everyone who has ever been struggling at home, with their family or themselves even. You’re not alone, hold on tight, hope that you make it out alive ❤️

Scarlett stood in front of the door, hand on the door handle, hesitating to open it. Did she really want to enter? She wasn’t sure what scenario she should expect; well, one could never be sure about that. It was always something else, different, but was it worth taking the risk? 

No, but she, as the brave soul of a soldier that lived inside her, opened the wooden door and mentally prepared for whatever it was bound to happen today.

“You live off of my money! If it wasn’t for me, you would be fucking dead!” 

“I send you money every goddamn month!”

“That’s not enough! You just don’t get it, do you?”

The poisonous words exchanged between her parents were cutting into her skin like sharp blades, but she didn’t let them scar her.

Scarlett quietly passed the living room and went to her room, hoping to find some peace in the small space made of four walls and a ceiling. Those arguments weren’t anything new in their household, it was always like this. It kept boiling inside of her until the pot exploded and she took down her walls in front of a friend. And he listened. He held her while she struggled to say those words, to tell her story, but he held her above the deep waters, preventing her from falling.

She smiled at the memory. It was a few weeks ago, when things got particularly bad for her, but it felt more like yesterday. Has something changed between them? Sure, but did it ruin their friendship? Hell no.

All of a sudden, the door on the bedroom opened, her mother standing there. Scarlett quickly jumped up, trying to find something that could explain why she hid in her room instead of greeting her parents, but it was too late. No action could possibly excuse her from doing such a thing.

“So now you don’t even come and say hi?” she said angrily, her tone only adding to the already bad feeling Scar had because of the situation.

“Is that boyfriend of yours better than us? Does he take better care or you or what? Huh? Answer me!”

“You didn’t even let me take a breath, how am I supposed to give you an answer?” Scarlett said calmly, knowing it was the worst thing she could say at that moment, but she tested the waters anyway.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me.” She walked across the room and slapped Scar over her cheek.

“You’re grounded for the rest of the week. Hopefully that gives you enough time to think about how to act towards your parents.”

She slammed the door on her way out and only her steps down the stairs could be heard from behind the closed door.

Scarlett put a hand on her red cheek, still processing what just happened. She felt so hurt, more hurt than ever before. I mean, she was used to them calling her names, throwing her down constantly and pointing out various flaws on her, but physically attacking her? That was new and she could only hope it would never happen again.

She lay down on her bed, her head saying she shouldn’t; she should instead busy herself with something useful, but she didn’t have the strength for it anymore. She was drained like a sea sponge left on the sun. 

Her room was full of secrets. The things the walls kept hidden from the outside world were anything but pleasant. They absorbed her pain, her suffering and kept it away from everyone, even Theo and she decided it would be the best if it stayed that way. 

Hours passed, her tired body hadn’t moved from its spot, only her thoughts kept flowing and mind working. The house got quiet, no more screams could be heard from downstairs. She gave up on listening to the conversation a long time ago, so she didn’t know the final outcome, but judging by the silence she concluded they were done with killing each other with their stares. At least for today or a few hours. 

She wanted some reminder that she was still alive and her body didn’t shut down. Putting a hand on her beating heart she smiled at the fact that yes, she was indeed still alive and her body didn’t give up on her. It were the basic body functions that made her happy, because even when her mind made her feel like she was dying, her beating heart and rising chest as she took a breath were there to remind her that she was, in fact, still alive and her body was working the way it was supposed to. 

But the body needs energy to stay in this state and so she was forced out of bed by these basic body functions which reminded her she was still living as well as possibly leading her to death. Now that we acknowledged the elephant in the room, one question still lingers above us. Is it her own?

She carefully opened the door, trying her best not to make any sound. Holding onto the railing, but not quite squeezing the piece of wood, as it was just a reassurance in case she would trip, she walked down. Oh the paranoia that found its way into her head, it really could make life harder for anyone. She slowly went down, step by step, avoiding any loud sounds that could get the unwanted attention of her parents, who, as she later saw, sat in the living room, watching the news, sipping on some red wine. 

“Nothing new,” she thought and with an eye roll overcame the last stair and went to the kitchen. 

She thought quickly. What could be taken quietly into her room and give her the energy she needed? As she reached to open one of the cabinets, she realised her thinking wasn’t quick enough.

“So you haven’t thought properly about your behaviour, have you?” her father said from behind her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and ignored the comment.

“Scarlett, your father asked you a question.”

“I told you we were spoiling her, we should’ve been more strict since the beginning.”

Scarlett felt her blood boil inside of her. She wanted to shout at them about how much they messed her up, but she knew it would only add to the already burning fire.

“You should have adopted a better child, of all the bastards you chose the biggest one.”

That was the last spark needed for the already heated bomb to make it explode. Tears filled Scarlett’s eyes, as if to prevent her from seeing what she was about to do. Thomas, her father, turned around to leave the kitchen, but as you may have already guessed, he never made it out. At least not alive.

The knife ended up in his back, but didn’t stay for too long. Scarlett pulled it back out and continued to stab him about five more times before he fell onto the ground. Why _about_ five times? Well, she lost count along with her temper.

As Thomas’ dead body lay in a pool of his own blood, Scarlett made eye contact with the horrified face of her “used-to-be-mother” Margot. It was more than wrecking to see the death of her husband woke an emotion in her while the information about her assumed daughter being the topic of conversation didn’t even make her flinch. As if she was expecting it, as if she planned it.

Scarlett’s eyes filled with tears allowed one last person to look at her broken, damaged soul before pushing everything down and locking the doors behind. There was no hesitation left inside of her anymore, she didn’t think about the consequences of her actions, she just did whatever she felt like doing and maybe that’s what she should’ve done a long time ago already. She ran forward, jumped over the couch and took Margot with her on the ground where she continued to stab her countless times even after she was taking no more breaths and her heart was no longer beating. Her basic body functions were no longer functioning as they should’ve and Scarlett just wished her own would stop already as well, hell, they should’ve stopped before they forced her out of the safety of her own room. Well, she wasn’t exactly safe there either, but it was surely a safer space than any other room in the house, any other room nearby her parents in that matter or, well, the people that took care of her for the past years.

She put the knife down next to Margot’s body and looked at what she had done. She burst into tears again, even though she never stopped crying, but she was close to calming down. She fulfilled the fantasies and thoughts she’d had for a long time, but the reality would have different outcome and she knew that. She made sure of it herself. 

“999, how can I help you?” a very sweet lady answered Scarlett’s phone call.

“I’d like to report a murder of two people.”

The entire call felt like a dream, for a long time she didn’t want to believe it really happened. After hanging up she hesitated again about contacting one more person, but did she really want to? Wasn’t it a mistake?

“Fuck it.” 

“Hi Scar, is everything okay?” Theo’s gentle voice brought a smile to her face and she immediately regretted pulling him into this mess. She could still back off, hang up and never tell him what happened.

“Can you come to my house?”

“Of course, what happened? Are they arguing again?”

“Not really I just...I just need you right now, I’ll explain later.” And with that she hung up, hands shaking and heart beating faster than when she attacked the people she called parents for such a long time.

She kneeled down in between the bodies covered in blood and wiped away a tear, her blood stained hand leaving a very unpleasant smudge, but she couldn’t care less.

In a few minutes, the police still nowhere to be seen for some reason, the door opened, revealing a breathless Theo standing there. He was so worried Scarlett’s parents hurt her that he sprinted to her house like Usain Bolt. But he quickly realised he had been worrying about the wrong person getting hurt.

“Theo, I can explain it. I…”

She couldn’t though, she just lost it and that was the truth and only explanation for the situation; and Theo couldn’t listen to her, he left just as fast as he came, the shock taking over him and clouding his mind.

Well, what could she do now? Prison was the last place she wanted to end up in. She had to run too. 

And so they both ran. From consequences, from themselves, from each other. Scarlett hid nearby the house and watched cars arrive at the house and people going inside, finding only two dead bodies on the floor. She took the knife with her as a memory and also to not make it easy for them to find her if they really wanted to. Theo knew what she had done and from then on it was only up to him if he told the truth and helped them or lied and kept her safe. She believed he would do the right thing. He always did.

She avoided crowded places, each night she found a different place to sleep at, until one man gave her a helping hand and a second chance, which later led her to crossing paths with her best friend once again after many years. She learned life gives everyone a second chance even when they lose hope and come to think they don’t deserve it. It’s only up to them if they take it and make the change themselves. That’s how Scarlett's story has been told since then. She got many hits from life, but she didn’t let them scar her. Scarlett, the woman whose only scar was in her name.

_  
Weh mir, oh weh_

_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for your patience with me. I’m really struggling with life at the moment and it’s just been very very tough these past weeks and I just hope it won’t get worse. Through everything I still kept thinking about various ideas and I can assure you I have plans for the future, but when will they become reality? I really don’t know.  
> For everyone that celebrates Christmas today, this is my gift to you. Merry Christmas and let’s hope for a good next year together.  
> I really hope you liked this little insight into Scarlett’s life. I’m kinda experimenting with 3rd POV, so I hope you enjoy this little change. I was listening to Ohne Dich while writing this and I felt like this line suited the situation a bit, so I apologise to everyone who speaks fluently German if I misused/misunderstood that line.  
> As always, thank you for reading my one-shot, this long note and your patience with me, you’re all awesome <3


End file.
